White Lion
Archetype: Melee DPS Special Mechanic: Tamed Lion White Lion is the High Elf Melee DPS class. An offensive melee attacker, White Lions fight side-by-side with a lion companion that they have captured and tamed. Whether distracting the enemy while the lion mauls them, or disposing of them directly with their might Great axes the White Lions can take down enemies in nearly any situation. Specialty While the vast majority of White Lions serve in the Phoenix King's honor guard, there is a smaller subset of hunters more in tune with nature who take onto themselves the responsibility of fostering the War Lions of Chrace. A lion cub would doubtless become a savage and deadly beast if left in the wild, but with expert care a young white lion can become as loyal as a Griffon. Reared with a firm hand and tenderness these "tame" white lions swiftly form a bond with the Chracian hunter that fosters them. Fiercely protective of their masters and their adopted pride, these lions are thereafter known as "War Lions" for they make formidable weapons on the battlefield. Elder War Lions are a menace on the field of battle, pulling powerful chariots that carry the White Lions into battle. Younger, less experienced War Lions accompany their masters into battle where the hunter can keep a close eye on the beast, training it in the art of war. Woe to the foe who stumbles upon a stalking hunter and his lion! For them death is inevitable, the only question is will it be by axe or by claw? Mastery Path of the Hunter White Lions who choose the path of the Hunter embrace the ways of the wild and fight shoulder to shoulder with their War Lions. The two stride into battle side by side in a balanced assault that is capable of spreading damage around to multiple targets with ease. This path requires the least amount of Master and Pet coordination so damage against a single foe is lessened. Path of the Axeman White Lions who choose this path focus on the Mastery of their fine woodsman's axes, preferring instead to use their lions as distractions as they approach from the side or rear. The path of the Axeman requires good coordination with one's War Lion or group members so that one can be allowed to strike from an unguarded flank. Path of the Guardian White Lions who choose this path focus on diverting attention from their War Lions or Group members so that they can do maximum damage. The path of the guardian does not directly increase the White Lion's own defenses significantly but focuses more on reducing his opponents' damage output and distracting them from the War Lion or individual group mates. Abilities Main Article: White Lion Abilities Every White Lion may gain 15 career Tactics, 27 Actions and 9 Morale abilities. Each Mastery Path contains another 3 Actions, 3 Tactics, and 1 Morale Ability. Return of Reckoning Changes Category:Classes Category:White Lion Category:Order